Innocent I'm Not
by Raydran
Summary: um....like the title says.....a certain blonde is sick of being labeled as 'innocent'
1.

Hello, everyone

Hello, everyone! Standard disclaimers apply. On with the Story….

Chapter 1

You think me Innocent

He was tired of being labeled as 'innocent'. In the beginning he didn't mind, because he passed it off as a result of his looks. However, as he stood in the middle of the room, recalling the argument that had just occurred moments earlier. As he watched his reflection in the mirror, he was filled with anger. Turning on his heels, he headed straght for the closet. After rummaging in the farthest depths of the closet, he emerged with the desired items in hand. 

As soon as he finished dressing the blonde stepped in front of the mirror. Instead of the 'innocent', blonde haired, cheerful, polite young boy, looking at him, he received a completely different reflection. This one showed a young man dress in a pair of tight black pants that laced up, black boots, and a deep blue shirt that stopped just above his navel. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and glitter stared back at him, and lips with just a touch of red were parted as if to say something. He ran his hands, which were now covered by black fingerless gloves through the blue streaked blonde hair. Having finished snapping the leather choker, adorned by a metal hoop, he was out the door.

/I'll show them 'innocent'/

A slight slamming of doors brought the four boys lounging about the living room to their senses. They sat there wide-eyed with their jaws on the floor as they watched the blonde boy leave. Few more moments passed before the silence, which had been brought on by the shock of seeing the blonde dressed like that, was broken.

"That wasn't who I thought it was….was it?" The American asked.

"Who else would it have been?" came the sharp reply from the emerald eyed boy.

The ebony haired boy grunted before returning to sharpening the blade at hand. They briefly returned to what they had been doing. Suddenly four pairs of eyes met in a wordless agreement and the four boys scattered, each to his own room. Minutes later, they were on their way out the door, each dressed to kill.

There were people everywhere, in the corners, at the bar, on the dance floor, and on the stairs. Music was blaring from the sound system as cheesy multicolored lights flashed and flickered through out the club. He began to push his way through the masses of chaotic, drunken, dancing, and sweat slicked bodies. Reaching the bar, he perched on the nearest empty stool, ordering a Coke. At the same time, four boys were headed towards town. 

"Where do you think he went?'

"There is only one club even remotely close to the house."

"Oh…. How do you know that's where he was headed?"

The long haired boy immediately received one death look, an exasperated sigh, and a muttered insult, which he was pretty sure included the word 'baka', however he thought it better to stay quiet. As the boys approached the city, the Japanese boy began giving directions to where they were headed. Minutes passed, and they pulled up to dingy looking building, that looked like it was shut down by the health inspectors. 

The bouncer of the club, after receiving a few death glares and long strings of curses he gave up and let the four into the club. 

Immediately scanning the club, they came up with nothing. The Arabian had watched the four boys enter from the boy, and quickly lost himself in the sea of dancers. The boys decided to split up and search the club, the Chinese boy set off towards the bar. The American and Japanese boys hit the dance floor, while the emerald eyed boy searched the bathrooms.

He watched from the midst of the moving bodies, as the two boys headed toward the dance floor. If it weren't for the fact that he could almost barely believe what he himself was wearing he would have died from shock at what the other two boys were wearing. The shorthaired boy was wearing tight white pants that laced up the side of the legs and black mesh shirt. The longhaired boy beside him was wearing a pair of tight blood red velvet pants, a black shirt that barely made it to his navel with a vest that matched his pants. As he continued to slowly move toward the back door of the club, he bumped into something or more appropriately someone.

"Quatre!?!"

TBC………………….. 

I'm still not sure in what direction this fic is heading, it can either turn out to be 4x5 or 4x3 but I'm not too sure at the moment so if you prefer one to the other let me know. Please R&R.


	2. Innocence Revealed

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Innocence Revealed

"Quatre!?!"

Quatre froze eyes wide with shock and a tinge of fear. Smirking, he spun around.

"What can I do for you?" He said smiling

"Whoa, Quatre…." Duo said, as he looked the blonde up and down.

"What?" the blonde snapped looking impatient

"Nothing, I just never thought…….."Duo trailed off noting the look on the Arabians face.

"Go ahead and finish what you were saying Duo. I know what you think about me. Quatre would never do anything like that. He's too innocent."

"Quatre….I…." Duo started to say.

Just then, a young man dressed in vinyl pants and a tight purple shirt walked over to them. Sliding his arms around the blonde's waist he whispered something in his ear. Quatre smiled and turned to leave. Yelling over his shoulder for the guys to not wait up for him. Duo just stood there, mouth hanging open as he watched to two leave, until Heero, Wufei, and Trowa walked over. 

"Was that Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"It looked like Quatre, however, It didn't act like Quatre." Duo replied

"We should go home. We're not going to find him tonight." Heero stated

As the sped down the road, Quatre giggled remembering the look on the longhaired boy's face when he saw how Quatre was dressed. They stopped at an apartment complex, and headed inside. 

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?" Quatre asked the violet haired man.

"Was, all this worth the looks on their faces?" 

"I'm not so sure now. What do you think Kai?"

"I think that no matter what you wear or do, you'll always be innocent and angelic." Kai whispered into Quatre's ear as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist drawing him closer.

Quatre sighed, " I thought as much."

"Is that really a bad thing?" The older boy asked curiously

"It is, It can be, and then all at the same time it's not."

The four boys arrived home well around three in the morning. Heero practically having to carry his boyfriend up the stairs. Trowa and Wufei were glaring at each other, Heero couldn't figure out why though, but he had a good idea. After the slamming of doors, each had retired to their rooms to get what little sleep they could. Trowa sat in his room worrying about a certain blonde pilot, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this was his fault. On the other side of the hall, Wufei was trying to convince himself that he did not care what happened to Quatre, because it was his fault. However, he knew he was just lying to himself. 

Quatre lay next to Kai reflecting on everything that had happened the past few days. Remembering the club, and what drove him there. Tired of being plagued by memories, he rolled over and snuggled closer to Kai. Trying to evade the beams of sunlight filtering in through the window. It wasn't working, he got up and headed for the shower. Finished showering, he got dressed, left Kai a note and then headed home. Not really wanting to face the others, but knowing he would have to eventually, so why not now.

Thanks for the reviews guys….sorry this part is so short, but I've three other fics to work on plus loads of homework and studying for finals……….I will try to make the next part longer….. Read and Review J 


	3. Impish Angels

Innocent I'm Not 

Innocent I'm Not 

Chapter 3 Impish Angels

There was a slight breeze as the sun rose into the sky that morning. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, but he knew he was heading home. As unprepared for this as ever, he new he would have to face the inevitable, or would he? Did he really want to go back? He did but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun before returning back home, and with that Quatre turned around and headed back the way he came.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Trowa asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I think he's just tired of being labeled, being treated delicately….like a child." Wufei mused.

"…………….'

"Winner will be alright he can take care of himself." Wufei said as he left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Heero was digging through the closet while Duo slept, he was looking for something but he wasn't exactly sure what but knew he'd know what it was when he found it. So as he continued to dig, the longhaired boy watched curiously. After emptying just about the entire closet, Heero found what he had been searching for. Picking up the box, he headed for the bathroom, passing on his way, Duo who was pretending to be asleep. Duo lay on the bed pondering what could have possibly been in the box, when Heero stepped into the room, all thoughts Duo had were now nonexistent.

Instead of his normal attire, the blue eyed boy was wearing a pair of shiny metallic blue pants that looked as if they had been painted on. Something glints off his exposed navel, it turns out to be a small simple silver hoop. His sleeveless shirt, which stopped right above his navel, was a shimmery white. Eyes lined with silver eyeliner to match the silver highlights in his messy brown hair glanced around the room. Walking across the room to the desk, Heero picked up a piece of paper before tossing it in the trash. With that he left the room, the soft thud of his boots echoed down the hall.

Quatre reached Kai's door and was just about to knock when it was suddenly flung open. He just stood looking at the person in front of him. The blonde quickly noticed that the person in front of him wore a short black dress with knee high black boots. Emerald colored hair that was shoulder length framed their face, as amused violet eyes looked Quatre up and down. Just as Quatre began to edge away, Kai walked over.

"Quatre?"

"Hello." The blonde mumbled

"La, I think you're scaring him. Besides aren't you supposed to be meeting someone?" Kai whispered to the girl.

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be coming with me?" La replied.

"Hey, Quatre wanna come we can grab some breakfast?"

They both grinned as Quatre was mentally warring with himself. 

"Sure, why not?" Quatre answered with a mischievous little grin

With that the three left and headed to a restaurant for breakfast.

Hello everyone……sorry it's been so long….but finals are now over…….and so the ideas are coming back to me, if it seems a little confusing it will all be explained later………hope you like it……………………..if not let me know ……….if so ………..then tell me….pleaaase


End file.
